A Story for Dinner
by matchmaker29
Summary: Rose Weasley takes a trip to Diagon Alley and meets an old "friend" of her parents.


Rose Weasley felt a rush of excitement and freedom. This was the first time her parents were letting her wander Diagon Alley by herself. They had decided to finally let her because she would be going into her third year at Hogwarts, and therefore eligible to attend Hogsmead without adult supervision on the weekends. To her parents, this was her "test run". Rose had no idea what she wanted to do first. She hoped to spend some time in _Flourish and Blotts_ to look for new books to read (she had already read most of the ones her mother gave her), but she could do that with her parents any other day. She decided to go to a new cosmetics store that opened about a week ago because it would be the perfect opportunity to try-out some make-up without her mum saying (Rose, your beautiful! You don't need that!). Even though she some-what believed her mum (mothers were _supposed_ to say things like that!) she still wanted _something_ to make her stand out. She wanted something to make a boy look at her the way her dad looks at her mum. Even after being married for so long, she never saw her dad look at her mum without love in his eyes. Even when they fought (which was quite a bit mind you) he looked at her as if he had been struck by cupid's arrow and he was seeing an angel. Rose wanted that, so she thought make-up was the way to get it. She meekly stepped into the shop and got a whiff of an extremely strong perfume. The shop was packed with girls of all ages trying on various cosmetic products and examining dangerous love potions. The shop was pink _everywhere _and where sparkles and glitter could be, sparkles and glitter were. Mirrors lined the walls as well as advertisements for various products. Rose looked in the mirror: The entire store clashed horribly with her vivid dark red curly hair and she wore an overwhelmed expression in her caramel-colored eyes. She then looked around the shop to find a worker that could help her. She spotted a lady with blonde hair and a pink dress covered in sparkles and decided she probably worked here.

"Excuse me miss," Rose asked quietly, "but I was wondering if you could help me find something."

The woman turned around and flashed a huge smile. "Of course dearie! And what would your name be?" she asked.

"Rose. Rose Weasley."

The woman stared at Rose as though calculating. "And who would your father be dear?"

"Ron Weasley." Rose was extremely confused on why this lady was asking about her father.

"Really! Oh you're a spitting image of him! Come with me to my office and we'll have a talk!" The woman had a very high-pitched squeal.

Rose followed her to a back room that was just as pink as the store and was covered with pictures of landmarks in America. All of them had the witch smiling and waving. The woman caught Rose staring at them.

"I went to America after the war," she explained. "So lovely there, but I haven't been updated on all of the gossip around here! So I moved back and opened this shop a week ago. It's been so busy, I haven't had time to catch up at all! Oh! I'm Lavendar Brown by the way, I was a friend of your dads…..well let's just say I was a little more than a _friend_ if you know what I mean! Has he ever mentioned me?

So _this _was Lavandar Brown. Her father had caught her looking at some pictures of his old classmates and had come across her. When Rose asked him about her, he wouldn't talk about it and looked extremely embarrassed. Her mother was cross the entire day and wouldn't tell her anything. Rose then decided to ask her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. They told her _everything_. They didn't leave out one detail about her parent's journey of a relationship. She thought it was extremely funny how her parents had tried to make each other jealous, but also found it rather cute and romantic at the same time.

"Oh he has mentioned you." Rose lied.

"Well I wouldn't blame him seeing as though he was hopelessly in love with me!"

Rose held back a laugh. "Really?"

"Oh yes! But, I broke his heart the poor lad. Defestated when I broke it off with him. I'm pretty sure he cried. I feel bad about, but he was just getting too clingy! Also well…..I probably shouldn't tell you this…..but I found him red-handed with another girl! I'm pretty sure that girl had used a love potion on because I have no idea why he would willingly go with her when he had me, but I couldn't have that on my reputation, so I broke it off!"

Rose was having a lot of trouble not bursting out laughing. "And who was this girl?" she pressed though she already knew exactly who it was.

"Hermione Granger…….your fathers not still friends with her is he?"

"No, actually—," but Rose was cut off before she could say Hermione was her mother.

"Well that's a relief! She was a dreadful girl! She was always reading, I expect about love potions. She was always playing with boys' hearts! First she dated Harry Potter and Viktor Krum at the same time and THEN she tried to steal my boyfriend just because he was all of a sudden interesting! She never even talked to Ron before! Ok well fine I guess they were kind of friends before, but probably only because they were both linked with Harry Potter. She only wanted him because I had Ron and she used her love potion to get him! Well serves her right she's not friends with him anymore! I bet she went off somewhere to steal another boyfriend!" Lavandar was ranting like crazy.

Rose wasn't sure if she should break into laughing hysterically at Lavandar's side to the story or start defending her mother. She decided on the latter.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop telling lies about her." Rose said simply.

"What? Why? Do you know her?" Lavandar was quite confused.

"Well I hope I should know my own mother!"

Lavandar stared in shock. "Hermione Granger is your mother?!"

"Well of coarse she is Hermione _Weasley_ now," Rose said. "and I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but my dad and mum were in love long before their 6th year." Rose said coolly. She turned for the door. "Um well nice…er…meeting you Lavandar." And with that, Rose left Lavandar staring at her opened mouthed. Boy would she have a story for her family tonight.


End file.
